The present invention generally relates to software and, more specifically, to a Facebook™ application to apprise friends of one's schedule.
There is no easy way to let one's friends know one's plans for the weekend, or the upcoming week. There is no easy way on Facebook™ to see what one's friends are doing over the weekend or upcoming week, and is there is no easy way for advertisers to reach an audience on Facebook™ trying to make plans.
As can be seen, there is a need for an application to connect friends on Facebook™, and allow advertisers to advertise on Facebook™.